


R.I.P. Camaro

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Derek's new wheels, Jeemaro - Freeform, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sentient Vehicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camaro and Derek are in an accident. Derek heals but Camaro… leaves Jeep sick with worry</p><p>(inspired by everyone who was upset about Derek getting new wheels)</p>
            </blockquote>





	R.I.P. Camaro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TorakoDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorakoDragon/gifts).



> For Torah... she made me ship it. Yes they are two sentient cars. I know how weird it sounds. I still ship it.

Blue hair reflected back at him in the glass that his bandaged hands were pressed against, the curtain shielded his eyes from what was on the other side but he couldn’t tear himself away.

It was cold… everything was cold. He had been frozen there for hours since Derek called. He and Stiles had rushed there as quickly as they could manage, taking every shortcut they could find.

There had been an accident and now all they could do was wait.

Of course, where did you bring a humanized camaro? Stiles’ magic had been the thing that brought them to ‘life’ as it were. He was testing out new spell on the hood of his jeep, with Derek’s camaro parked next to him, and… he fucked up and Stiles found himself in the lap of a young adult with bandages everywhere and goggles on his head. 

 _“You know… maybe if everyone didn’t beat you up all the time you wouldn’t have bandaids on your face.”_ That was the first time Stiles ever said to him - in human form that is. First thing he ever said when he was a jeep was  _“THAT ONE! IT’S SEXY AND I WANT IT!”_ Jeep wasn’t inclined to argue against that one until he turned his head to the right and say the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

Of course he’d seen him before. Sleek and black. Gorgeous and the faster than he could imagine. Now he had ruffled black hair, striking red eyes and his sweater didn’t have sleeves… he might have drooled a little.

Derek wasn’t entirely happy when he returned to find his car transformed into a human that was just as scowling and more attractive (according to Jeep that is, Stiles might have argued). He ordered Stiles to change them back and after a week, Stiles managed to figure out a spell that would allow them to change back into vehicles while still being able to have human forms when they weren’t being used. 

Explaining it to the rest of the pack was apparently simply.  _“Stiles’ magic made our cars human. They’re still cars though. That’s all, go back to training.”_

It was a good life from then on. He answered Scott’s questions about what it felt like to have people inside him when he was in car form - Jeep bit back a witty remark about having Camaro inside him because Camaro shot him a deadly glare that threatened his fuel tanks. He and Stiles hung out, ate junk food, played video games… they were good buddies and he could tell Stiles needed the company because Scott was off with Isaac a lot of the time now. Not that he was abandoning him but getting older and having more responsibilities meant their relationship was bound to change. Jeep happily filled in the best he could, making Stiles happy had been his job for a long time and now he could do it more effectively. 

The rest of his time was spent with Camaro. He and Stiles would drive over and they got to go off and do whatever they liked while Stiles and Derek “talked strategy.” They talked about everything because they were the only ones who could understand what it was like, being a vehicle all that time and now suddenly they were breathing and walking around in vulnerable, fleshy containers. 

It didn’t take much to get Camaro to smile either. Jeep accused him of checking out his tailgate more than once and instantly his blushing face became his favorite thing. Who knew a camaro could be so adorable. 

But now, Jeep pressed his forehead against the glass of Deacon’s clinic. They’d brought him here after Stiles’ long, rambling argument against hospitals and for a mechanic’s shop. An expert on magic seemed the most capable to deal with this situation.

The only thing they couldn’t understand was why, after the accident on the road, had Camaro transformed back into his human form. The metal of his car form had been broken and twisted after the truck hit them. Derek was healed by now, sitting on the couch with Stiles curled in his lap, but Camaro… his human form was bruised and bleeding. He was barely breathing when they drove him to Deacon’s. Jeep didn’t know how he managed to not get into an accident himself with Camaro in the back, losing blood and life with every passing moment.

For the first hour of waiting, Jeep had begged and pleaded with Stiles. He had to know some way of fixing Camaro, putting him back to normal, making things better but that had only ended in more tears. His magic wasn’t that powerful and their existence had been accidental in the first place anyway.

Now he was quiet. He had to hope that Camaro would pull through, that he wouldn’t leave him. He didn’t know what he would do without Camaro. He couldn’t lose him…

The door opened, the creak of it filling Jeep’s ears. They all perked up immediately, standing and turning toward Deacon who walked through with a somber expression on his face. 

“No…” Jeep sobbed, catching himself on the wall as his legs gave out.

“I can’t save him… but there is something we can do.”

.  
.

Derek’s new car pulled up in the driveway and Jeep was on his feet before the car’s engine stopped. He’d been waiting impatiently on the front steps for hours and now they were back. He hoped.

The car was black, four doors, new wheels that had a nice shine to them, and clean… very clean with a lot of trunk space. If Jeep wasn’t depressed he might have had a chuckle about that. It wasn’t a camaro… it was a Toyota.

Stiles got out first, followed by Derek who both walked over to where Jeep was standing. 

“Is he-?”

Stiles stopped him and pointed to the where the car was currently transforming in the parking lot. Black hair that had a slight curl to it, sun-kissed skin, a black pinstripe button up shirt, and sleek dress pants. He held his breath as he stepped forward, tilting his head as he gazed into the car’s sharp green eyes. 

“Cam?”

His lips tilted up in a slight smirk, “Hello again.”

Jeep frowned, “You look different.”

“Still me, J. I’m still me.”

“We managed to transfer his consciousness into the new car… it took a little while, some spells had me worried for a while but… it’s him all right.” Stiles reassured him with a grin.

Jeep teared up, lips trembling as he threw himself into Cam’s arms. His new arms wrapped around Jeep’s human body, holding him close. He looked different, smelled different, even his voice was off… but it was him. It was only the exterior that changed. 

“I missed you,” Jeep whispered into Cam’s shoulder.

“I’m back,” he spoke softly into Jeep’s blue hair, “I’ll never leave you. I promise.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I HATE TORAH because I couldn’t be cruel and have this end with character death like I wanted so you get transferring souls into a new Derek vehicle even though we don’t know what his new wheels are going to be yet… I will change this accordingly after we see his new car. But here, look, your ship isn’t dead it’s just… different now… SCREW YOU TORAH FOR MAKING THIS LESS ANGSTY
> 
> You can find more of this nonsense on my [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com)


End file.
